Jack and the three ladies
by SQJPure
Summary: Samurai Jack vs Street fighter's Elena plus two othr\er ladies from older samurai Jack episodes


Jack and the three Ladies  
Part 1  
The lost Princess

'In the heart of Africa lies a vault of great value. It posses artifacts, gems and magic's. This is Aku's vault of power where he keeps some of his greatest prizes. In there lies the heart of the Crescent Moon. This prize lies on top of the mountain known as Black Rock Peak in the middle of the desert lands. The mountain not made of nature but of man. It was built of steel, gears and cogs. This mountain was built and fueled from Aku's own evil and is considered impossible to touch let alone climb. But climb it you must, if you are to acquire the Crescent Moon. The enchanted moon rock that can return you to your time. Samurai, I wish you the best of luck.'

Black Rock Peak was huge, something which he'd been hopping against. But when he could see it from the African coast he had known would be. He was now twenty meters away from the bottom. The slope at the base of the mountain started sharp and stayed that way all the way up past anything Samurai Jack could see. There was a chill in the air that ruffled his Kimono and pulled on his tightly tied hair. The whole mountain was black and circular. But as luck would have it, it had many jagged edges, foot holds and crevasses big enough to rest inside of, all leading up and beyond his own line of sight. The climb felt doable.

Ten minutes passed and found Samurai Jack still staring at the mountain peak at distance of 20 meters away. Finally, steeling himself for the journey ahead. He untied the rope from his side and strapped a bag of provisions to his back. Jack took a running jump at the mountain wall, the jump was huge near that of flying. As soon as he fell within 5 meters of the mountain, dozens of black spikes grew quickly out of the wall to tear holes into him. Jack flicked the hilt of his sword up and the first spike peeled as against the sharpness of his sword before burning up against the swords' blade.

Jack clutched the hilt of his blade and sung out. The spikes on the mountain wall that threatened to stab him burned up completely. Jack fell backwards, pushed back by the momentum of the attack, to land neatly on the ground. Samurai Jack stared hard at the mountain, his eyebrows arched, forehead creased and his sword clutched tightly.

This time he ran across the side of the mountain working his way to the sharp mountain slope meter by meter , his sandals clicking on the sandy desert floor. When he was let than half a meter away from the mountain the spikes merged once more with a greater ferocity. He had to sprint to out run them and those spike that tried to cut him off were cut away by his blade. Jack jumped and stepped on a low spike and used it for lift.

The jump managed to keep him ahead long enough for him to use his sword for attack instead of constant defense. He stabbed the tip of his blade into the side of the mountain as he kept floating upwards.

The was a huge screeching noise which came from the mountain itself and the blackness which surrounded the sides of the mountain crumbled around him leaving the silvery metal of the man engineered mountain itself. The fiery crumbling of the mountain stopped finally leaving a circle around him as he floated up.

Jack began to fall. Moving smartly he clutched the side of the mountain and using the foot holds the mountain gave and pulled himself up. The screeching came to a stop and the blackness which had been burning away started to return. Jack took a heavy breath and jumped high using the jumping skills he'd learned from his time on this world. He threw his sword up high sinking it into the surviving blackness of mountain.

The blackness of the mountain side which he had cleared away once again returned and started chasing after him. Jack managed to keep ahead with each jump he took and with each stab he sunk into the mountain, clearing all blackness that lay ahead.

--

On the other side of the mountain a three soldiers covered from head to toe in a blue steel armor stood around a metal ship. They had wide helmets of steel with light blue visors and gas chambers where the mouth and chin went. The ship was circular with four cons at the bottom, which acted as support for the round ship. It was jet black much like the mountain itself. The black ship wasn't very tall. It barely lifted a meter over the head of the tallest soldier.

The tallest too k of their helmet and revealed a squared jawed man with bright red hair, which ran down to his shoulders with a matching bright red beard with matching thick side burns. There was sweat lining his skin and his eye brow was creased with concern. He stroked the side of the ship, gently stroking it.

"Mira I'm not sure why you're doing this." He said turning to the second tallest of the three. "You just buried those bounty hunters now your looking for more? Why not use the army to find this Samurai."

The second tallest who had been staring at the mountain trying to see how high it went turned slowly pulling off her helmet. She had faded red hair that shone against the African sun as if fed by it, giving it an orange glow. She had fierce eyes and seemed to bore into the other two. "Because, Aku will never let our people off the planet. I had to risk all and bring three bounties to get the pair of your out of the planet. How many do you think I would need to get a whole army out?"

The pair stared at her. For a length of time before the shortest, by only four inches of the trio took of his helmet. He had red hair too but his was cut short barely rising a centimeter from his scalp and standing perfectly straight. Unlike the other two his was expression was far softer, his eyes much warmer, his red eyes brows thinner than the pair's, giving him an almost female quality to him. He had seven piercings on his left ear moving from small to big at it went down the side of this hear to his earlobe. He smiled at Mira and bowed. "Princess we are honored to have been chosen by you of course. Adrian and myself just didn't understand the situation completely that's all."

"Yes I apologize if for questioning your motives my Princess." Adrian said bowing.

Mira nodded and turned back to the mountain. "Adrian, Morton there's little time let us do what we came for. The Crescent moon will bring us our freedom. Everyone get inside." Mira said nodding to the ship.

--

Hours had passed and the sun had Jack's clothing was drenched in sweat. The black rope which tied hair was long gone and his hair clung to the side of his head. His body gave an involuntary shiver as the cool air that flowed by in the night turned his sweat cold. After hours of jumping he could finally see the top of the mountain. Unfortunately it was still nothing more than a dot in the distance.

Jack jumped once more and threw is blade once more to stab into the mountain. The mountain let out another scream and the blackness cleared once more. There up a short distance head was the mouth of a cave. Jack jumped one more time and pulled his sword out of the mountain while still floating up into the air. He landed nearly on the inside of the cave mouth. The floor of the cave was perfectly flat, it was no question that if any one were set a marble on the floor it wouldn't roll any direction out side of the one he gave it. The blackness was gone left only with a sparkling silver and grey of the metal cave. It would have been beautiful if metal robots and all assortments of bounty hunter hadn't marred his time on Aku infested world.

--

The ship was half way up the mountain when the blackness on their side of the mountain broke out and the razor sharp spikes struck after the ship. Morton, who had been steering veered the ship to the side holding on to the steering shaft with all his strength. "Aaaagh" he yelled as the spike scrapped the black paint tearing at it and leaving seven clean stripes on it.

The cones which were jets turned and the ship shot up away from the spikes but not fast enough. A single spike, thin as paper and as black as the night, completely unseen, tore through the center of the ship as if there were nothing there and split the ship in two. Morton had just prevented being split in two by moving to his left where Adrian sat, leaving Mira on her own as the ship was split. The spike pulled back and the single complete ship became two halves which fell away.

"Take care of yourselves!" Mira shouted at her fellow soldiers as their half fell away from the mountain and hers kept moving towards the mountain side, egged on by the two remaining jets which pushed the ship forwards at a haphazard angle. The world around princess Mira spun wildly but didn't break her focus. She kept an eye out for the spikes which were avoided by the constant spinning of the ship. Suddenly they along with the blackness of the city disappeared as the side of the wall caught fire and broke away leaving the pristine metal wall and the mouth of a ventilation shaft.

Mira waited till she was less than three meters away and jumped out of the spinning ship. Even thought the ship was sipping like a top her aim was perfect, her form brilliant as her body stretched forming a horizontal line with both hands balled into fists. The double punched through the shaft's cover plating and into the ventilation shaft.

It impact her body made with the shaft was heavy. Her helmet shattered and her shoulder pads bent into her shoulders locking her arms awkwardly. The mountain screeched and just as she slid into the shaft fully the screeching stopped and the blackness returned darkening the area around her. The mountain shook as her ship exploded against the side of the ship.

Mira shut her eyes, half expecting to be split in half but the black blades that had emerged out of the side of the mountain. But nothing happened to her. Nothing moved. It seemed that fate was on her side and she had no reason to question it. And so she didn't.

It took a few minutes but she managed to work her arms and bend them enough to tear off her shoulder armor and the armor on her arms enough to move freely. She shook the her hair out of her face, blowing the straggling strands away before she began crawling on her stomach towards her prize.

--

The passage moved on and on and wound around continuously until finally Jack found light at the end of the tunnel. Jack followed it and soon found himself on another ledge leading to a massive open area, big enough to hold an entire city. And down below was an ocean and of gold and silver, blinding against the artificial light of the hollow mountain.

Suddenly the faint almost sickly white light disappeared and the darkest of night took hold. Jack instantly felt blinded and cold by the darkness which filled hollow interior of the mountain. Jack clutched his sword and unsheathed it ready for Aku's trickery.

The mountain trembled and the blackness broke up and peeled from mountain's inner side. It tore out in thick chunks that fell into the heart of the mountain side. Jack's grip on his sword tightened as the sound of gears and metal pressing against each other could be heard. Jack peered over the edge of the ledge and immediately jumped back ward and a black saw blade tore through the exact area where his neck had just been. Out from the bottom of the ledge crawled out a black scorpion robot.

The beast's height rose up to Jack's height and its pinchers were mechanical claws with viscous drills in the center of each of the twin claws. Each claw was five times the size of Jack's head. Its neck stretched its head and its head extended and zigzagged forwards. The head had red mechanical eyes, which seemed filled with anger and hate. Its body five times that of Jack's . It tail was long and thick with a black saw which spun constantly. It moved like a real scorpion rushing forwards then backtracking just as quickly.

The tail stabbed at jack tearing the shoulder of his kimono. Jack sides smartly and with both ands on his sword, he cut clean through the tail. The scorpion screeched and crawled at a backwards angle before lunged forwards with both pincers clicking at jack. Jack jumped forward stopping his sandal at the back of scorpions head, crushing it against the metal floor. The beast didn't stop , what was left of its tail tried to strike out at Jack but Jack's sandal bumped against it and lifting him up. He did a black flip with his swords outstretched and cut the torso of the beast in half. The mechanical beast exploded and the shockwave pushed him backwards as he landed on his feet.

Out of the ledge emerged seven scorpions each just as large as the first. Jack sighed heavily and tore off the top of his kimono before taking a stance.

--

It took a while but finally princess Mira had found the end of the ventilation shaft. Carefully she turned her body against the left wall of the shaft and unhooked her sword. The weapon was long and blue like most of her armor. From the exterior it looked like a metal staff. Its size ranging roughly to two meters. She kept it sheath and pressed the hilt of the blade against the shaft's outer cover. Gently she eased her hand against opposite end of her sword and slapped her palm against it.

The first corner popped of its screws followed by the second then the third and finally the fourth. She caught the cover just as it fell and bent the thin metal in half before pushing it inside the ventilation shaft. She pulled a grappling hook out of the belt on her lower armor before climbing out of the shaft. Darkness covered the whole exterior of the shaft.

The darkness was blinding, she cursed losing her helmet but carried on sliding down the rope on her belt into the endless void of darkness.

Slowly she began to realize the inner mountain was getting brighter again as parts of the wall started to fall and strip away. She still couldn't see it but there was a massive battle up on the other side of the mountain. Explosions rang through out. Mira didn't waste time and pressed a button on her belt and she fell fast and hard to the slowly brightening void.

She pressed the button again and a brake brought her to a slow halt. She jumped off and spread her legs at and bent her knees to absorb the impact of her landing. She was surrounded by gold but not just any gold piece but special gold. The were gold plaques with white gold engravings, idols, statues all of which radiated their own unique energy and power. Princess Mira smirked and made her way to the wall of the mountain where the blackness had disappeared and only left the silver of the metal mountain. In her pocket she pulled out multiple plastic explosives and glued them to the wall before turning around and examining each artifact looking for the Crescent Moon artifact.

-

Ten minutes had passed since one scorpion had led to there being seven. Now there was forty nine all climbing over each other to get at the Samurai. Fortunately they were too large and to closely packed. Jack had managed to work his way to the mouth of the cave which he had entered from and robbed them of their numerical advantage. The cave mouth as almost filled with metal bit and remnants of previously blown up scorpions. The new scorpions had to struggle to climb over or cut through them only to find the cool edge of the samurai's blade waiting to greet them.

Jack's muscles grew tired and heavy as he tore through all that got close but he could tell his was making a difference. Already the darkness weighed to heavily on everything had lightened considerably. He dropped down on one knee and took a breath. He only had a second as more scorpions tore through.

"Yeaaaaa!!" Jack yelled throwing everything he had into tearing after the mountain scorpions. Explosion after explosion followed each other like Chinese fire crackers during new year as jack tore a path into the ocean of black scorpions. His war cry rang on as the ocean swarmed and every ounce of blackness that had covered the mountain converged on the samurai in the form of the scorpions.

There were too many even with the advantage of the cave he would never be able to maintain his ferocity for much longer. It seemed that indeed this would be his last stand. He roared once more and tore another line only to be swarmed once more.

--

Mira had been walking for the longest time, examining each and every artifact she found still looking for the Crescent Moon. The battle up high on the mountain had grown fierce and a rain of bent and charred metal reigned over Mira's head. Not wanting to face the winner of the epic battle she sped up her search of the Crescent Moon. Barely a minute passed when she stopped in front of a blue box.

The box, by Mira's eyes, was not a box but a coffin. The coffin was taller than she was and wide enough to fit her inside twice. The coffin was blue with metal screws drilled into the side. The design of the screws were older than any she'd seen on the planet. She touched a single nail and a current ran through her body electrocuting her and forcing her to let go. The front of the coffined lit up with a queer hum. The center of the turned into a light blue shade and a black outline formed, it was of a humanoid body. Most likely female judging by the voluptuous curves of the body. There were no plugs or wires leading out but still she could hear the coffin device working the alien hum of whatever engine ran inside was audible.

A light above the coffin caught her eye. It was the crescent moon. It was beautiful and bigger than Mira had expected it to be. It was roughly a meter in its length and a meter in its breadth and was a white pale yellow which glowed dimly. Mira picked it up and jumped off the blue coffin with the crescent in hand and bowed in from of it.

"Moon spirit. I stand humbled by your greatness and call upon your power. I beg of you, grant me your power and grant me my wish."

The Crescent moon rose up from the ground and a white glow surrounded the Crescent. A soft metallic voice whispered back at Mira.

"Give your wish and it will be granted."

Mira stared hard and at moon and a smirk formed on her lips. She contemplated upon three wishes . The first was simply that the Crescent moon give her Samurai Jack wrapped up perfectly for her to hand over to Aku. He'd use the Samurai as a bartering tool to restore the Andoluvian kingdom. But there was the chance that he'd betray her and all her effort would fail. She'd heard stories of AKu and his betrayals since she first attempt to capture the Samurai. There was the option of wishing for the restoration of her kingdom outright, but that wouldn't help and she knew it. Her kingdom was too rich, Aku would most definitely return.

Mira's jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists at the thought off Aku and his evil acts upon his city. She punched the side of the blue coffin hard and the light blue area cracked. "Aku" she breathed, envisioning all the atrocities she'd seen with her own eyes. "I want Aku's hold on everything to be broken and I wish for Aku to be destroyed!" She yelled letting herself be vulnerable as a tear fell from her eye.

The light of the Crescent moon exploded outwards and filled the mountainside.

--

Jack was on his hands and knees. He was struggling to get enough energy to lift his sword. All around him there were hills of dead robots all around him. There were still a couple dozen scorpions left but there wasn't anyway he was going to be able to fight them. Frustrated by his own inability he gritted his teeth and stared hard at the nearest scorpion as it crawled towards him.

Light filled the area and devoured every ounce of darkness that filled the room. The remaining scorpions exploded in the light and the whole mountain screeched and trembled violently until all that was left behind was the high pitched hum of the light. The light fell in on itself and formed a line that shot out into the roof of the mountain and out into the sky.

Jack stared wide eyed at it for a while before following its path down the mountain. Renewed by the energy the light gave he managed to stand on his own two feet and sheath his sword. He couldn't see the bottom of the mountain. He ran down the ledge which spiraled down to the bottom. Half way to the bottom Jack jumped to the ground and hid behind a bronze statue of a charging bull. There was a woman who was familiar in a bad way. She was standing before the Crescent Moon. Jack recognized the armor and the orange hair and his mind shot back to the snowy land where he'd been attack by bounty hunters. He was surprised he remembered it at all. He'd faced so many bounty hunters by now, that she was just another drop in the endless stream of hunters.

It didn't matter the fact was she'd made a wish and he'd have to wait before he could make one of his own. Masked by the high pitched hum of the light, Jack pulled out his provisions and started eating to regain his strength.

--

In Aku's newest lair he sat on his throne waiting for news of Samurai Jack who had somehow managed to avoid him once more. A white light broke into his throne room and engulfed him. He let out a horrific roar and clenched his fists together before punching out and breaking himself of the light that had engulf him.

"What was that?" Aku demanded turning to the direction of the retreating light. "Oh no you don't. Escaping will not be s easy."

He lunged out and the light and shot his black energy at the light. The light froze then trembled as if being electrocuted violently. Then the blackness stared to take hold. It infected the light and traveled down the light's path.

--

Mira didn't know how but she was sure it was working. She felt her chest swell up with hope and her own fiery eyes let out a soft glimpse of an innocence which she had thought to be long gone. Then the darkness came.

It broke up the light the had been pulsing out of the Crescent moon as if it were nothing more than frost on the side of a window. "No!" Mira yelled but her voice was drowned out as the light fought and lost to the darkness and engulf the Crescent Moon and the artifact exploded, leaving bits of rock and a puddle of sand. The explosion send her backwards, throwing her off balance and dropping her on her back.

And just like that there was nothing. No evil darkness encasing the mountain and no light of the Crescent moon. Only the sickly light which had lit the mountain's hollow interior as before.

"No!" Came an alien cry from behind her.

She turned and found the Samurai behind her. His swords raised and his eyes fierce. She didn't have time to linger on her failure but instead raised her legs over her head and swung them back down hard giving her the momentum to pop up from her to back her feet in ne solid movement, with sword in hand. She unsheathed it using her lighting quickly speed hoping to catch the furious Samurai on his exposed stomach. The Samurai jumped and his sandal caught her in the chest sending bending her chest armor and sending her back. She let out a roar of her own and lunged out at him with both hands on her sword, aiming for power over speed. Their swords clashed and they clashed swords again. She was trying her hardest to push forwards but even in his angered state she was being pushed back. His fist caught her in the face and he kicked the back of her knee dropping on it. Alf blinded and lost from the dual blow she struck out at the samurai only to get kicked on her armor belt on the exposed side of his foot. He let out a roar of pain but it was drown out by the explosion his foot had created by kicking the detonator on her belt.

Rock, metal and black smoke covered the area Mira took this as her opportunity and ran into the direction of the bomb blast.

There was a gap in the metal that let into the night air. It was very thin, barely enough for her to simply walk through, but tall almost like a tear in the mountain. Grateful for her turn in luck she broke into a head long spread and made for the exit.

As soon as she was out on the desert sand she made a break for the forest lands that lay not too great a distance away. A single tear grow and fall down the side of her head, pushed awkward by the wind pushing against her face.

--

Disappointed by the results of yet another mission to get back to his past Samurai Jack stood staring at nothing in particular for what felt like the longest time. By the time he woke up from his trance the dust and smoke from the explosion had long settled. Leaving a dirty trail to a simple but crude exit to the mountain. His sandal clomped and crunched on the sand and loose rock that he stepped on as he moved on to whatever path destiny chose to set him on before he could reach his goal.

--

Hours passed and the sun had begun to rise. The sun's light entered into the mountain peek through the tear Mira had made and touched the blue coffin. The low hum of the coffin suddenly became a violent roar of over active machinery. Sparks exploded out of the coffin as if it water bursting out of a leaking dam. The small crack that had been made by the agitated Mira triple in size.

There was an explosion of glass as the lighted blue glass containment area was destroyed by a foot, soaked in black tar with a dark tan.


End file.
